<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Alia flanko de amo by tennoseremel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26777170">Alia flanko de amo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tennoseremel/pseuds/tennoseremel'>tennoseremel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Esperanto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:40:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26777170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tennoseremel/pseuds/tennoseremel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>…estas doloro.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Alia flanko de amo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kiam ŝi diris «Mi ne plu amas vin», ĉiuj eternaj vortoj transformiĝis al malvero en palpebruma daŭro. Al diabla veneno, kiu fluas tra la koro kaj la menso, kaj voras lian lumon kaj esencon. Li estis la lumo de la universo, la universo mem, kaj en unu momento li iĝis forĵetita rubo. La revoj detruiĝis por neniam reviviĝi. Senbazaj esperoj tamen vivas kiel neeviteblaj turmentoj. Ĉiuj eraroj, kiujn li faris, kaj agoj faritaj aŭ nefaritaj — ĉio iĝis netolerebla doloro.</p><p>En la mondo de doloro li suferas. La anĝelo kun rompitaj flugiloj kaj falsa rideto, li povos stariĝi, sed ne povos flugi denove. Kaj tamen ĉi ĉio estis peninda.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>